


Каждая карта пуста

by hivershin



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Путешествуя, он всё равно думает только об одном.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 24





	Каждая карта пуста

Внутри него зреет революция. 

Ни столица, ни опостылевший пост первого маршала, ни ласковые душащие объятия королевы или сухие, сжавшиеся на чётках пальцы Дорака не способны остановить Рокэ, как не способны вместить жажду дорожной пыли, которая одолевает его всё больше и больше. Желание живёт и ширится в нём с возрастом, тихое, но могучее, как приливная волна, и Рокэ прячет его до поры, прячет его очень хорошо; он — обязан, он — главное достояние Талига (нравится ему это или нет); как Ракан, не может и не должен желать шпилей Глэнтайрта, благовоний и усыпанных драгоценностями окладов Багряных Земель, кислого каданского вина, мудрости старух из Тарашшавана. И всё же Рокэ _голоден_. 

На похоронах Рубена он, семилетний, берёт в свои ладони безвольную руку отца, словно даёт обет, и торжественно обещает:

— Я пройду по всему миру. Покорю всё, что увижу, и он будет моим. И огромный дриксенский пирог — тоже.

Его отец опускает на него покрасневшие глаза и спокойно замечает, говоря с ним, как с взрослым. Почти как с наследником. 

— В таком случае тебе стоит начать прямо сейчас. 

Рокэ думает, что отец прав: ему и впрямь следует поторопиться. И он начинает, спаси Создатель, и как он _начинает_. Ему четырнадцать. Он — лучший целитель в Алвасете. Отец не одобряет, но мать впала в детство и от прикосновения его рук ей становится лучше, поэтому Рокэ позволяют его баловство, как считает Рамиро Алва. Рокэ управляется с повязками и тинкурами так же великолепно, как со шпагой и квилоном. Иногда отец бросает сквозь зубы, что Рокэ всё равно не может спасти их всех, но Рокэ не верит — отец не видит, как Рокэ дарит жизнь тем, кто вызвал его на дуэль, и лечит тех, кого вылечить уже невозможно. 

Когда он впервые ведёт в бой своих людей, ему девятнадцать. Он в авангарде, а не отсиживается где-то в окопе, и люди идут за ним, и Рокэ рвёт, уничтожает, убивает, рана в спине ноет, рука с кинжалом почти не гнётся, но один его взгляд заставляет солдат приподнять головы и бороться, ещё и ещё. В ту, первую битву, Рокэ не теряет никого, и возвращается с засученными рукавами и распущенными волосами до пояса, гордый и яростный, как молодой лев после первой охоты. В этот раз он говорит Дораку: 

— Я могу быть лучше. Если вы позволите мне. 

В книжной лавке он берёт всё, что может найти — и слова, слова плывут сквозь него, заставляя его почти приплясывать от нетерпения, приносят мечты о тихих хижинах на отвесных скалах, о шёлковых платьях чудного кроя, которые оголяют тонкие женские лодыжки, о незнакомом языке, гортанно раздающимся над сухими степями, и как же ему хочется всего этого, но то всё, что ему дозволено — стылые надорские чащи, дуэль с храбрым, хромым и безнадёжно хорошим человеком, остывающая кровь на клинке. Этого мало. 

Рокэ всегда мало. Пространство и время, в которое он заключён — чётко-определённая, архифинальная вещь, и смерть, наверное, неизбежна — Рокэ должен спешить. Ему нужна свобода, воздух, простор, чтобы расти, чтобы не задыхаться. Ночью он читает, пока не догорает высокая свеча из плотного воска: поэзия, проза, инженерное дело, медицина, эпос; балансирует на каблуках, пока ждёт аудиенций у Дорака (единственного, ради кого Рокэ ещё ждёт). 

Мысли несутся стремительно. Его разум горит. 

Однажды утром в середине лета Дорак сцепляет пальцы и пожимает костлявыми плечами. 

— Ну так иди. Попробуй тот пирог из Дриксен. 

И Рокэ идёт. Он летит прочь из Талига, как белая голубка, покоряет Гаунау и Дриксен в течение четырёх чудовищно сложных лет. Он ходит босиком по пескам багряных пустынь, сидит в тавернах на мощёных площадях Липпе, учится танцам-сквозь-костры с жителями Бордона, носит бумажную корону на празднике в Кагете, ужинает с аббатами Агариса и молотит зерно в Варасте. Он убивает и казнит, если требуется, без милосердия и без осуждения, отправляет для своей бывшей любви самые дорогие драгоценности, что может найти. Он снова отращивает волосы до пояса, заплетает их в косу, затем срезает их почти под корень, отращивает опять и подвязывает в небрежный короткий хвост. Он часами стоит под низким небом Нуху и промокает до нитки под тёплым весенним дождём. Он не боится ничего, кроме слабости, затухания в постели, слепых пятен перед глазами — этих обличительных признаков старости. Он живёт. В конце концов он проделывает путь от Флавиона до Полуденного архипелага и дальше, на самый южный край мира. Он видит, как снаряжаются тростниковые корабли, пьёт горячий шоколад и приручает зверя с пятнами на шкурах — отметинами от рук древних богов; съедает огромный пирог с яйцами и кислой капустой, закинув ноги на роскошные подушки Готфрида; пробирается тропами сквозь ледяные клыки гор таких древних, что люди успели забыть их имена, ходит равнинами и солончаками Кир-Риака и преподносит свой медальон Повелителя ветра в дар безумному королю крошечного острова; тот так боится упасть в небо, что передвигается на четвереньках и цепляется за Рокэ, как ребёнок. 

Иногда он посылает письма, очень редко. Ещё реже он получает ответ. Каждая скупая строка заставляет его сердце биться сильнее и чаще. (Он вспоминает Эмильену — он никогда не сможет забыть Эмильену, пока его спина похожа на фантастический изрезанный холст, как рубище того дикого короля.) Он воскрешает в памяти леса Надора, и если бы он сильнее тогда, в молодости, он бы задушил всезнающего Дорака его же сутаной. 

Он успевает прожить три или четыре жизни за одну, меряя шагами каждый угол и каждую тропу между Талигом и не-Талигом (первое, благодаря его стараниям, становится больше, второе — меньше), до которой может добраться, беспокойный, как океанское течение. Места, где он проходит, совершенно не такие, как на картах; Фельп так прекрасен, что крадёт его вздох, берега Неванты пахнут солью, коричными палочками, можжевельником и дурными известиями. Он ест сладости, которые оставляют на языке послевкусие прогорклого мёда, за которые шады продавали дочерей в рабство и идёт дальше.

Регинхайм нестерпимо синий синий синий, город покорно раскинут перед ним, как клетчатая женская юбка. Урготелла. Урготелла — это страсть. Рыбаки в доках, крошечная исповедальня с деревянной решёткой, солнце, тонущее в море. Розовое вино. Мягкие губы в темноте, которые он забывает, как только наступает день. Созвездие снов, о которых он не подозревал. Он нанёс бы на карту весь мир, если бы мог — иногда Рокэ задумчиво грызёт палочку для письма, выточенную из моржовой кости, но у него, у того, кто может всё, — не выходит... Не выходит запечатлеть то чувство: непреодолимое вожделение, звук крови в ушах от разреженного горного воздуха. Слова скупы и никогда не складываются так, как должно.

***

Как это всегда бывает, месяцы переходят в годы. Губы Рокэ становятся тоньше, белоснежные пряди простреливают чёрные волосы. В конце концов, он с неохотой понимает, что отец был прав — Рокэ действительно не спасти всех. Он возвращается в столицу, в прекрасную позолоченную клетку с её замаскированными чудовищами, призраками и могилой Альдо — не совсем Ракана на городском кладбище. Дорака больше нет, и Рокэ испытывает ликующее облегчение, чувствует себя почти мальчишкой, хотя он уже не так стремительно взлетает на коня. Его осыпают золотом и наградами, заверяют в огромной благодарности, которую испытывает перед ним Талиг, и так же настоятельно, аккуратно советуют исчезнуть подальше из города и никогда не возвращаться — нынешний правитель не похож на Рокэ, он — копия Фердинанда, но слухи не утихают за эти годы, а наоборот, вспыхивают, словно костёр на открытом воздухе. Рокэ слушает юного короля и балансирует на каблуках. Мысли проносятся в голове. Его разум горит. 

***

Закутанный в меховой плащ, Ричард, граф Горик, спрашивает Рокэ о его путешествиях. Глаза Ричарда теплее, чем солнце, и его весёлая дерзость так и не поблекла за эти годы. Он напоминает Рокэ о… о многих вещах.

— И какое у вас любимое место? Самое? — он спрашивает Рокэ. Солнечный свет бьёт ему в спину. 

Ричард такой ясный, такой искренний, Рокэ легко читать его мысли. Иногда он не может решить, то ли это детскость, которая осталась в Диконе спустя столько лет благодаря тому, что сам Рокэ баловал его все эти годы, то ли просто доброта, которая встречалась ему так редко в его путешествиях. В любом случае, Ричард заставляет его улыбаться.

— Я плыл сквозь бесконечное море туда, где кончается земля, и видел, как вода падает в темноту. И всё же я не могу ответить на ваш вопрос, — беззаботно лжёт Рокэ.

(Он может.)

Он поудобнее устраивает голову на коленях Ричарда. Сквозь ресницы Рокэ видит, как тот вздыхает. Его нежные очертания губ не может скрыть даже небольшая аккуратная борода, которая удивительным образом делает его лицо ещё моложе. Ричард кидает на него обвиняющий взгляд, и Рокэ сдаётся. 

— Ну ладно. В таком случае, Эйнрехт? 

Граф Горик строит рожицу.

— Я разочарован. 

— И почему же, позволь поинтересоваться? 

— Потому что все дриксы — самовлюблённые идиоты с манией величия и думают, что их дерьмо пахнет фиалками. 

Рокэ накрывает ладонью свою улыбку. 

— Дикон. Ты же никогда не был в Дриксен. 

— А мне и не надо. 

Они расположились у неподвижного озера рядом с Надорским замком, где свежие белые камни соседствуют с древними, потемневшими, разбитыми непогодой и тщательно починенными. Рокэ был здесь больше раз, чем он может сосчитать.

— А вот вы путешествовали везде, эр Рокэ. Можете даже продать свои мемуары, чтобы потеснить ненавистного Барботту с полок. Вы можете. Вы точно-точно можете. 

— Продавать — увольте. А записать — очень даже, — говорит Рокэ. — Или, может, нарисовать точную карту. Но я не силён в рисовании иных вещей, кроме карикатур на Штанцлера, и писать у меня тоже не выходит. 

Мир — это не то, чем кажется. Это цвета, формы, запахи, лунный свет на воде, который разрезают чёрные корабли; сильное пожатие рук, древняя сила в его крови. Это то, что можно попробовать на вкус, задержать в пригоршне, вырастить в саду; то, что можно покорить, подчинить, увидеть во сне. Смех друга, хрип врага, нежность любовника. Рокэ не может объяснить всего этого, и не существует, конечно, никакой карты, чтобы найти всё это; это надо пережить, сохранив в памяти. Как Надор. 

Рокэ влюбился в это ледяное озеро, как только увидел, очень, очень давно, когда Ричард Окделл бегал в платьицах, и его мягкие детские волосы заплетали в косички; оно холоднее, чем северные горы, где живут змеи, покрытые мехом. Рокэ рыбачил здесь, водное зеркало видело его безусым юнцом с гладкой кожей, не обезображенной ни единым шрамом; солдатом, возвращающемся с казни и везущего домой тело хозяина этих земель, болот, полных клюквы и крови; влюблённым. 

Ричард нерешительно пожимает плечами: 

— Я мог бы записать. Для вас. Или просто послушать, если вы хотите.

— Ты будешь внимать долгим воспоминаниям старика, пережёвывающего свою жизнь? — усмехается Рокэ. — И я не заставлю тебя засопеть уже на третьем предложении? 

— Как вы понимаете, я уже в том возрасте, когда матушка не загоняет меня в постель с заходом солнца. Для этого теперь есть жена.

Рокэ долго смотрит на него снизу вверх и на секунду думает, что было бы между ними в другом времени, в другой жизни, развёрнутой на бусине миров чуть иначе. 

— Идёт, юноша. В таком случае, я расскажу, — он поворачивает голову, скользя щекой по мягкой ткани штанов, чувствует спокойное тепло Ричарда, видит вдалеке утёс, который тонет в озёрном отражении. По краям стоит лес, полный тьмы, в котором однажды он встретил оленя с эсперой, сияющей между рогов. 

Ричард нерешительно роется в сумке и достаёт переносную чернильницу и кусок пергамента и объясняет. 

— Месяц Осенних Молний. Мы подсчитываем налоги, до белых мушек. Как раз подадим быка к вашему дню рождения. Я могу начать писать прямо сейчас, если хотите? Здесь хорошо?

— Да, — говорит Рокэ и закрывает глаза: — Здесь хорошо.


End file.
